


Lifeline

by PeriwinkleParadise



Series: Old Projects From 2016-2018 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Clinging, Dark elements, Edgy, F/M, Not Romance, Old Writing, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinkleParadise/pseuds/PeriwinkleParadise
Summary: “Stay with me, darling.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it a fact. It was more like a soft plea to you. It was now that you had a choice, well; at least you thought you did. Really, there was no other choice you had.Well, it’s not like home was that great anyway.





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> **!!This is a blue stop sign!!**  
>  Just in case you didn't read the tags, this is porn.  
> Meaning, no youngin's are allowed to be reading this XD  
> Thank you :3

              Your legs felt like they were going to explode from the running you were doing. Every breath made your lungs ache, but you couldn’t stop. Stopping meant certain death by a spear plunging into your back, so you had to keep running, even if you had no idea where you were going. The darkness was thick and the air was wet with moisture, the ground had puddles that splashed cold water onto your legs as you ran through them.

The darkness was illuminated briefly as another magical spear flew past you, you were sure it took some hair with it. You decided to follow the light of the spear to guide you through the darkness before it disappeared. Behind you, you could hear the frustrated swears and threats from the female monster chasing you.

No time to think about her, you had to keep running. Fast, faster, as fast as your legs will carry you. Another spear flew past you, you could feel the searing heat so close to your leg, just a few centimetres to the left and it would have punctured. The thought terrified you, but you couldn’t let fear seep in and take control.

The darkness was so thick that you didn’t see the wall in front of you, before you slammed face first into it. You stumbled backwards as you put your hands to your sore nose, it didn’t feel broken, but it sure hurt like crazy. Panic laced your bones as you realized that you literally hit a dead end. Reaching out to the wall, you tried to see if maybe there was some opening that you could utilize, but it was just a plain wall. You feared turning back around to face the spear throwing monster, but there was truly nothing else that you could do.

Turning slowly, you were surprised to see that the female monster was not behind you. You sighed with relief, hope was flooding you veins as you slowly started to walk back. You hoped that the female monster had gotten tired, or just decided to give up. Your eyelids were so heavy and your whole body ached, but you had to keep going.

“Heh, there you are, human.” The voice froze you in your steps. The gruff yet feminine voice belonged to the spear throwing monster. You looked up to see her standing a few feet from you, her spears ready to strike. You had never been more scared before in your life, you didn’t want to die, not here. There was no one to call for, no one could help you. That relief and hope that had built itself inside you instantly vanished as you realized that you were going to die, and in defeat you closed your already heavy eyes and prayed that it would end painlessly and quickly.

There was a loud crashing sound that made your eyes shoot open. Her spears had struck the ground, which splintered the wood beneath you. The ground rumbled and soon, you were no longer standing but instead falling. The soft farewell from the female monster was the last thing you heard before the darkness enveloped you.

__________________

You woke up in a panic as you sat up, your breathing was erratic and your head swimming. You felt so dizzy and lost; your body was so tender, everywhere ached. You looked down to see that you were in a rather comfy bed; the sheets were a vermilion colour, the pillows puffed and white as a cloud behind you. Looking up and around you, the walls were a cherry colour with many posters of various things hanging around and a simple wooden door to the right of the bed you were in; the wooden floor was spotless, almost sparkling with how clean it was. There was a small TV in the corner, the screen flashing a multitude of colours and monsters in complete silence.

How did you end up here? The last thing you remembered was the bridge being broken into two from that female monster and falling down into darkness. A monster must have found you, but that could only mean. . . .

Fear and adrenaline started to pump through you veins once more. If a monster found you, then they had plans to kill you. Quickly, you jumped out of the bed as your mind bombarded you with the worst thoughts imaginable. What if that female monster found you and brought you here to eat you? What if? What if? You made a beeline to the door only to have it open, hitting you in the face, sending you back onto the floor, an annoyed groan escaping you as you clutched your already sore nose. With everything hitting you in the nose, you were sure it was going to break in no time.

“Oh my, are you alright, darling?”

You looked up to see a robot monster that had two sets of arms, one set of arms holding a steaming bowl of something, his cracked control panel was a bright cherry red. Around his waist was a container that had an upside-down red heart inside, the heart was fractured down the middle which struck you as odd. His legs were clad in black, and on his feet were a pair of the same cherry red colour high-heeled boots. His jet black hair was covering the right side of his face, but you could still see that he had a look of concern on his face.

He got on his knees in front of you, setting the bowl in his lap. You could now see that it was a bowl of warm soup. You were certain that it was poisoned soup; after all, the place was swarming with monsters that wanted you dead. Remembering your past interaction with a monster had your muscles tense up and your breathing quickened.

“Oh no, don’t be scared. H-here, look, I made you soup.” He said as he handed you the bowl. It was warm to your cold hands, but you were far from trusting anything in this world.

“It’s ok, I didn’t poison it.” He folded his hands in his lap and stared at you sheepishly, his eyes going from your face to the floor and back again. You looked at the soup and your stomach growled loudly, making you blush, it looked so good and you were really hungry. All that running for your life earlier had taken a lot out you.

Carefully, you ate the soup and it was heaven in your mouth. With a hum of pleasure escaping you, the robot monsters’ eyes lightened as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

“You like it?” The mechanical glee to his voice was kind of cute. You gave a small nod as you continued to eat quietly. He sighed like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Now that he was closer to you, you examined him a bit more. He looked ragged and tired; he must have been though a lot.

“Ah, right, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mettaton; it’s a pleasure to meet you darling.” He said as he held out his hand timidly.

“Um. . .It’s nice to meet you, Mettaton.” You said as you shook his hand. He looked shocked that you shook his hand, like he didn’t really understand what you were doing.

“Um, are you ok?”

“I . . .I’m fine, darling. I was just . . . surprised that you were being so . . . nice.” His tone was somber and soft as he gently held your hand, his fingers exploring the skin tentatively.

“Well, why wouldn’t I be nice?” You decided that commenting on his compassion was unnecessary, just in case he decided to stop being kind to you. You wondered why he was acting the way he was, you hadn’t met any monster since you fell down here that was nice, let alone shy.

He looked a bit uncomfortable, like he wasn’t quite sure what to say. The absentminded touching had stopped and now he just held your hand. It dawned on your mind that his hands were temperate, not cold and not warm.

When he finally spoke up, his voice was soft. “Not a lot of people are . . . nice to me. Not even my creator, Dr. Alphys.” He looked so small and innocent; your heart broke for him, he was just like you, in a world that kept beating you up, you both were misfits.

“I’ll be nice to you, Mettaton.” A smile had appeared on your face and determination sang in your veins. He looked at you, a big smile spreading across his face. The thank you didn’t need to be voiced, it was in his smile.

___________________

You spent hours with Mettaton, talking about various things, from the surface and basic human behaviors to how things in the Underground worked. He was very curious about humans, apparently not many humans fall down here, let alone live long enough for him to meet them. He was animated as he talked about his dreams of being on the surface and how SOULs worked and he stared at you with attentiveness as you spoke about what it was like on the surface. Time truly flew by, but deep inside you knew you had to keep going, you had to go home.

“Well, it was really great talking with you Mettaton, but I have to go. I have to make my way home.” The shocked look on his face pained you. It was obvious that he was lonely and you were the only kind person he has ever met, but you had to go home.

It took him a while to speak; the atmosphere in the room had changed from something friendly to something a bit more sinister, you couldn’t quite put a name to it, but it definitely didn’t feel right.

“I can’t let you go, darling.” The desperation in his eyes was replaced by something a bit darker; you weren’t quite sure what it was, maybe possessiveness? A shiver ran up your spine, this wasn’t the Mettaton that you spent hours getting to know.

Before you knew what had happened, he was on top of you, straddling your body, a set of arms pinning you down by your wrists, the other set of arms holding your waist and keeping you still. Your breathing quickened and your heart was pounding out of your chest, he was scaring you.

“Metta. . .”

“I’m sorry, darling, but you must stay here; I must keep you here.” His voice was soft yet deep in your ear; there was also a hint of sorrow there. You knew he was lonely, but enough to physically keep you holed in his house as a pet?!

“Mettaton, please. . .” You stopped mid-sentence as you felt his hands slowly slide up your shirt, the touch leaving a trail of fire on your skin. Soft whimpers left you as he continued his lazy stroking of your stomach, surely he was just curious and that he wasn’t planning anything.

“You are so soft, darling.” He said absentmindedly as his hand started to climb higher up your shirt, his touch was gentle and tentative like he wasn’t sure what he was doing. Your breathing was quickening and soft mewls were escaping you as you leaned into in his gentle touches.

“You like this, darling? Then how about this?” He said as he started to pepper slow soft kisses to your neck and up to your jaw, making your breath catch and cheeks feel like they were on fire. His curiosity was getting out of control, you had to stop him.

“M-Mettaton, please you h-have to let me go.” You say as you try to steady your breathing, you were getting really flustered, and you needed to keep a level head with him.

“No, I need to keep you here with me.” He said in between kisses, one set of hands massaging your chest, occasionally pinching the tender skin, while the other set held your wrists above your head, his grip was just tight enough to keep you from escaping. Your head felt so muddled, you were trying to focus but the sensations were overwhelming.

Before you could ask him why he was doing this, his mouth crashed onto yours with such desperation. His tongue encircling and dancing with yours, his passionate kiss made a small fire start to burn in your lower belly. He broke the kiss, leaving the both of you panting hard as a faint red glow appeared between you both. You quickly glanced down to see that it was his SOUL that was making the light, it was pulsing slightly. Looking back up at him, his stare was intense, the dark and sinister atmosphere was gone; the longing was easily conveyed to you.

“Stay with me, darling.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it a fact. It was more like a soft plea to you. It was now that you had a choice, well; at least you thought you did. Really, there was no other choice you had. Well, it’s not like home was that great anyway; you were probably going to get killed on the way out of the Underground.

With a small sigh of defeat, you nod you head. The relief and the sheer happiness that showed on his face strangely enough filled you with determination. This time he kissed you with less force, you could feel the love and passion he had for you. That small fire that was in your middle was starting to burn again as his hands slowly made their way down to your pants, tugging them down along with your underpants, exposing your sex, making you squirm in his hold.

Breaking the kiss and letting your wrists go, he makes his way to you sex. His touch was so gentle there, and he halted and looked at you with worry on his face as you moaned loudly.

“D-don’t stop.” Your voice was no louder than a whisper, but Mettaton heard and continued his ginger administrations. He looked like he was in a daze as he played with you, completely mesmerized and he was driving you crazy with the soft touching, you wanted more. As you opened your mouth to tell him to stop being so careful, a loud moan escaped you.

“Can I have you, darling?” His question made no sense to you, but you nodded you head anyway, a slight unintelligible whine left you. You looked at him, you were not even going to try to hide the hunger in your eyes; his eyes were trained on you as a look of understanding passed his features.

Spreading your legs and wrapping them around his waist, Mettaton nestled his body in between and you can feel his temperate member rub at your entrance. He was just teasing you endlessly, making that knot in your belly tighten. He was the master teaser and it was maddening.

“Mettaton . . . hurry up.” You weren’t much of a whiner, but you needed him inside you. Mettaton looked at you, the surprise evident in his eyes, but it was soon replaced with focus as he held your waist with one set of hands and entered you gingerly, filling you completely and satiating that desire. Your moans felt so loud to your ears.

His thrusts were slow and methodical as he gauged your reactions. He had filled your need of needing to have him inside you, but now a new need was starting to rise. That knot in your middle was getting bigger and it needed more than just slow thrusts.

Luckily, you didn’t have to tell Mettaton because he was starting to feel it; his thrusts were starting to get faster and rougher as his breathing hitched, his fingers digging into the skin at your waist.

“Be m-mine forever, darling.” He said as he leaned in and kissed you, the passion and possession was overwhelming as well as his much faster pumping. You wrapped your arms around him so that you two could be closer, your nails digging into his back, a soft metallic scraping sound mixed in with your hard breathing.

All these sensations were sending you tumbling off that delicate precipice of desire as you cried his name and your climax wracked your body. The shudders were so intense that you were a mumbling mess of incoherency. He slowed down as his own climax took over him, his body shaking as he fell to the side of you and pulled you close.

“I’ll take care of you.” Mettaton whispered softly in your ear as he smoothed your hair. You wrapped your arms around him, and snuggled close.

“You are _my_ lifeline; I will be the one to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Lifeline that I had written and posted back in 2016. I was just learning how to write when I was given this prompt/request by one of my readers and it shows. But I decided to re-post it again in all of its horrible and cringy glory because it was rather popular and some folks wanted to read it again. However, I did do a re-write of this concept, adding more plot and a proper story line and I will link it here:  
>  **Lifeline V.2[[AO3]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125864)[[WordPress]](https://periwinklesparadise.blog/2019/03/21/lifeline-v-2-ufmtt-x-reader/)**
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've changed blog spots. I am no longer using tumblr for writing mainly and am now switched to wordpress. Using wordpress allows me to have ads on my blog which keeps me from having to beg you guys for donations yet still allows me to work on making writing my full time career. All I ask is that you guys allow the ads to do their thing as you visit the blog. They are easy to ignore and not invasive, so they shouldn't slow down your computer or anything.
> 
> As incentive, new stories will be posted on the blog a whole week before I post them here. So, if you want to read my stories ahead of time, you must go there. I've allowed for you guys to be able to comment on the blog without having to sign up for anything, so we can still talk about stuff and junk XD as well as get email pushes once new content is published should you want it.
> 
> I hope you guys don't mind me doing this. I personally don't feel right asking for donations, especially since I know you guys are saving up money for living and accomplishing your own dreams. So this was the only solution I could come up with. If you don't like what I'm doing, just let me know and we can talk about it. I'm always open to suggestions.
> 
> **Here is the nee social media, please visit. All my stories, original and fanfiction as well as general writings/bloggings are hosted there.**   
>  **[[Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/periwinkleparadise)] [[Twitter](https://twitter.com/Periwinkle818)] [[Blog](http://periwinklesparadise.wordpress.com)]**


End file.
